


"Someone to share it with."

by DarkenedHeart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: "Anything for you.", (First time doing that too.), 5 + 1 Fiction, Canon Ending Divergence, Ed Point Of View, Episode Related, I don't know what to Tag!, Inner Thoughts?, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Nygma POV, Nygmobblepot, S03E5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: * Five times Ed thought the words & one time he said them out loud.Nygmobblepot One-Shot involving Season 3's Episode 5, "Anything for you"... Edward "Ed" POV...[I'm bad at Summaries, sorry!]





	

'Someone to share it with.' Rang though Ed's ears with the gun shots brought by the Red Hooded Gang as they barged in on Oswald's dedication ceremony to his mother. 

His hands moved in a useless gesture as the head fell from its stone shoulders. He wanted to catch it. Save Oswald the little amount of pain brought by seeing his beloved mother's face look up to him from the ground. 

But he couldn't. So he vowed within himself to make the Red Hooded Gang pay.

\- -

'Someone to share it with.' Bloomed warm in his heart as he dabbed at the wine stain on Oswald's shirt. The poor man was a wreck. He would fall apart if Ed didn't make sure to hold the pieces tighter. Thankfully, the little spill prompted his mind to solve the little problem of where the gang was hiding. They would be brought down that night.

\- -

'Someone to share it with.' Kept Ed searching the crime scene of the gang's demise. Something wasn't right. Everything seemed too perfect, which means something was wrong. Why were the victims waiting for death? What kept them rooted to the spot? Butch was a gorilla, but hardly the type to be that frightening.

He finds the suit jacket, another piece to the riddle he was going to solve.

\- -

'Someone to share it with.' Made anger burn in Ed's gut over the fact that one of Oswald's own was trying to upstage him by 'playing the hero'. He risked his boss's life to be something he wasn't. Butch would pay for his ignorance. He would pay for risking something he was honored to be a part of .

Ed will not allow for any harm to come to his penguin. He makes the perfect plan to get rid of the gorilla. 

\- -

'Someone to share it with.' Hazes in the back of his mind as the world darkens at the edges. Butch was going to kill him. There was nothing he could do about it. He hopes Oswald will be okay on his own.

The gorilla stops choking him right before life's lights go all the way out. He gasps back into the waking world and smiles up at the face looking down at him. His penguin is safe.

\- -

At Oswald's home, Ed stars into the flames, thinking of the five words plaguing him like a deliciously difficult riddle.

Oswald returns to him, tea in hand and takes a seat after Ed takes the cup.

They talk about Ed's plan, but that's not what he wants to talk about. Not what he needs to talk about. As Oswald sits beside him on the couch, he realizes the answer to the riddle.

Ed takes a sip of tea to loosen his throat before putting it down on the table. He puts a hand on top of Oswald's and stares into those eyes that seem to draw him in like the intricacies of riddles.

 

"Someone to share it with," he tells his penguin as the man stares at him in confusion. "What better candidate than the someone sitting right next to you?"

It isn't a riddle. It's a question. An open, honest question that leaves Ed uncomfortably vulnerable. He stares into Oswald's eyes, waiting for an answer as he tries to solve the riddle of his eyes.

Oswald smiles, eyes glistening against the light of the fire, "So very true."

Ed reaches under his penguin's chin and pulls him in for a kiss. 

His penguin does not disappoint.

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
